Living together for one year
Shortly after talking and taking the picture, Bogo called everyone to a conversation with them together with their children. -Well I called all of you widowers to give another very important statement! -It is what it is? It says lively happiness. -I'll tell you now, Miss. Hopps ... I will say that from next week, you will live with your new partners! -But Chief Bogo, I have not had a partner since ... I do not like to talk about it!" -Well, I've arranged a new partner for you. The Beginner! -Jack? She says in amazement. -I? Jack says the same tone. "I'm going to have to live with him?" But what will this serve for our training? Hopps, you have to live together for at least 1 year! -But... -Or this, or street! -... Fine! She says sulkily. "And when?" -Next week! -OK! -Looks like the universe is helping us to get our parents together! Felicie tells Maxon and the twins. -That! They say, clapping their hands. At the end of the meeting, the four go to the park and have fun. Maxon says excited: -How cool, we have not gone out for a long time! -It will be really fun! It says Felície jumping in the car seat. When they park in front of the car and leave, Jack with his great rabbit hearing, hears a baby cry. He says: -Judy, there's a baby near here! -A baby? -Yes, listen! She focuses her hearing and begins to hear the cry: -It's coming from that direction! -Come on! He says and they all go towards crying. Jack finds the box and when it opens there is: A baby fox of a few months with a little paper in his chest written Nicholas. From the contact, the baby begins to laugh at him and the two soon form a bond, he grabs the baby on his lap and says: -Hi, how are you, little boy? -How do you know it's a little boy? Judy says. He hands her the little paper that came with him, Judy says smiling: -His name is Nicholas, can I hold him? -Of course! He says delivering the baby to Judy. -Oh dear, you're so cute! At first he starts to startle her, but then begins to like her too: -Let's get him to the police? Judy says. -We have fun in the amusement park! -Okay, was it already in a amusement park? -He still can not talk to mom! Maxon says. -Can you hold him again? Jack says. -That's okay! She says giving it to him. -Who could have given up such a pretty little creature like that? He says playing with the baby who laughs without stopping. -Today's world is difficult, but fortunately there are good people in this world like you and me! -Wants to know? -What's it? -I think I'm going to adopt him! -Oh really? This is amazing! Says Judy excitedly. -Yes, I got too attached to this cuddly and since there is no one to take care of him I will take him home, since when I saw him, I can not leave him alone! -What a cute thought, Jack! They enter the park and have fun all day, they go out eating candy. Judy says: -Are you going to take him to the tutelary council now? -No, I'm going to take him home and tomorrow I'll take him. Probably should not be open now! -Then, see you tomorrow! Judy says rubbing her arm. -See you tomorrow! The quartet says goodbye with a group hug. -Good bye Nicholas! Says Judy joking with him laughing. -Good bye Nicholas! They say Felicie and Maxon in chorus. And they say goodbye definitely getting into their cars and heading towards their homes. Previous chapter: A coach for what?